Another Chance
by CrazyAmy
Summary: Tyler and Val were perfect for eachother in high school, but never got around to being an actual couple. When a kid, a nurse, and some old friends bring them together, will there still be another chance for their love? Typical T/V romance drama
1. The Almost Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: I'm new to this whole writing thing so don't blame me if this sucks. It's the first chapter of my first fic. Give me a break. Please review. I promise all my intentions are good. I'm not very good at writing descriptive stories. This story is Untitled now because I'm not sure where I'm going w/ the plot of the story. I have at least the first three chapters written somewhere. Just to inform all of you, I tend to write short paragraphs because I guess I write like a screenplay writer: scene by scene. Also, in the future, if I have any cliffhangers, watch out because I suck at those. If anyone has a good idea for a story title or chapter title, please tell me in your review.

The "Almost" Moment 

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her," Tyler Connell rambled.

"Sure you will pal," Hank, Tyler's best friend, said sarcastically. "You've been saying that since we were freshmen's. Both Tyler and Hank were seniors.

"No man, I'm actually going to ask Val Lanier to the prom." Tyler had had a crush on Valerie Lanier since 9th grade, but never asked her out thinking a beauty like her would never say yes to him. He didn't know that Val felt the same way about him. 

Tyler and Hank were walking down the halls of Kingsport High, heading to second period. Val was getting her geometry book out of her locker when Tyler spotted her. 

"Hey Val," Tyler said. Tyler had butterflies in his stomach just thinking about her. 

"Hey," Val replied. She felt like she was blushing. 

"I was wondering…" Tyler started. Tyler began to turn red too. At that moment Bobby Drake, a football player, interrupted the "almost" moment.

"Yo Tyler," Bobby said. Tyler and Hank were both football players. Val was a cheerleader. 

"Yo," Tyler said grumpily.

"Hey Val," Bobby said in his most charming voice, "I was wondering if you could meet me in the quad at lunch." Tyler eyed Bobby suspiciously.

"Uh… Sure, no problem," Val answered. Bobby headed to class. "What were you about to say, Tyler?" she continued. Tyler became uneasy.

"Oh… well…I was wondering if…"

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!! The bell had rung for class. 

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I really can't be late for class," Val said running off. "Talk to you later ok?"

Tyler nodded in agreement. Another "almost" moment was ruined.

As Val was drifting off in class she thought, _He was going to ask me out! I knew it! Stupid Bobby Drake! _


	2. Bobby the son of a Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Everyone (Val, Tyler, Hank, Caitie, Jamie, and Bobby) has lunch the same time. Everyone is a senior. Like I said, I write short chapters.

Val walked into the cafeteria with her best friend Caitie. When they got their food, they were about to get their food when Val realized she was supposed to be meet Bobby at the quad. She followed Caitie outside. Caitie noticed and was confused at why her friend was going to eat outside. 

"Val, why are you following me outside? Are you going to hang with us "bleacher junkies" for the day?" Caitie asked confused. The "bleacher junkies" were the individualists that did not choose to join school activities and such. Caitie and Jamie were part of this group. Val, Tyler, and Hank were the "overachievers" or the "super squad". 

"I don't think so. I'm supposed to meet Bobby Drake out here," Val replied. Caitie walked to the bleachers and Val saw Bobby sitting at a bench. 

What she didn't know was that Tyler was following her. He stood close enough to watch them talking, but far enough for them to think he wasn't spying on Val. He got there just in time to see Bobby flirting with Val._ So that's what you're up to, _he thought. He was really determined to ask Val out. He saw Val looking around while Bobby was talking. _She's obviously bored, you conceited jerk, _he thought. 

Val's gaze landed on Tyler staring at them. To seem less obvious, he began to talk to the closest girl he could find. Unfortunately that was Heather Stillmore, a girl that had the hugest crush on Tyler and had been trying to get him since forever. _Damn, the bitch, _he thought. Val was trying to concentrate on Bobby but seeing Tyler talking to Heather made her sad. 

_He's going to ask _**her **_out. I thought he was going to ask _**me** _out,_ she thought. 

_That son of a bitch is asking _**my**_girl out. Everyone on the football team knew I was going to ask her out, _Tyler thought.

"So Val, would you go to the dance with me?" Bobby asked. Val froze. She looked at Tyler who was looking straight at her, and then back at Bobby.

" Well… um… I'd…" 

A/N: A sucky cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I warned you about these. HAHAHA 


	3. An Answered and Unanswered Question

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

A/N: For all you people that are actually reading this, I left you peoples with a really crappy cliffhanger. (I told you I wasn't a good) Okay, Bobby Drake just asked Val out. Let's see what she says.

            "Um… uh… I-I'd …" Val stammered. She was put on the spot and didn't know what to say. She was still hoping that Tyler would ask her, but if he didn't it might be too late to find a guy as great as Bobby. He was a sweet guy, but not as perfect as Tyler. _Tyler's not going to ask me out. He's right there asking Heather to the dance, _she thought, glancing at Tyler. "I-I'd love to go with you," she finally said, looking at Bobby. She hugged him.

            Tyler saw them hug and his heart was broken. He knew Bobby had asked her out and sadly, she said yes. He had lost another chance at her. _That bastard. Why does it always happen to me? Why am _**I **_in love with a girl who will never love me back?_ Tyler didn't want to seem like a fool so he asked Heather to the prom. Of course, she said yes. 

Caitie, Jamie, and Hank were all watching from a distance. Caitie and Hank were disappointed in Val and Tyler. They tried their best to play matchmaker, but it just didn't work. Jamie, meanwhile, was laughing his head off. He found it hilarious that his two friends loved each other but were too scared to tell one another.   

@--^---   *_*

"You're late, Jamie," Alex shouted from his office. Alex was in charge of the EMT station the kids volunteered at. Jamie, Val, Tyler, and Hank were all EMTs. Brooke, Val's sister, also volunteered at the station as the Queen of Paperwork.

"Sorry Alex. I was in detention with Caitie," Jamie replied. Jamie was the rebel without a cause type of guy. He was only an EMT because of his probation. 

"So Jamie, I heard you're taking Caitie to the prom," Val teased. She was sitting on a couch in the lounge. Jamie was Caitie's second best friend (Val being the first).

"How'd you find out?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a psychic… plus she just called me. 

"Speaking of the prom," Hank called from the table in the kitchen," Who are you going with Tyler?" Val suddenly lifted her eyes off the book she was reading and focused them Tyler. She went back to reading, although she was listening to the guys' conversation.

"Heather Stillmore," Tyler answered quietly, feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Who?" Jamie asked, trying to rub it in. He saw Tyler giving him dirty looks, but he just brushed him off. 

"Heather Stillmore!" he said a little bit more louder. Hank and Jamie stared at Tyler in disbelief and confusion. Val was still staring at her book but she was thinking about how lucky Heather was.

"But I thought you were going to…" Jaime began. He was cut off by Hank, who threw an empty soda bottle at him to shut him up.

"That reminds me," Val said lifting herself off the couch. She had been quiet throughout the entire conversations, so the guys were surprised when she began to talk. " What were you going to ask me Tyler?" Val walked to the mirror on the wall and began to fix her hair, looking at each of the guys through the mirror. Hank and Jamie were looking at Tyler for an answer. Tyler just sat there, trying to figure out an answer too.

A/N: Another sucky cliffhanger!!!!!! Well, just wait for the next chapter to see what he's going to do.


	4. Someday We'll Know

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

A/N: Hey, is anyone actually reading this? Well if you are could you put a review so I know that someone is actually reading this. Ok, I'm going to divide this chapter into two parts. One part will be the continuation of what happened in the last chapter, and another will be a songfic. 

"Oh, well, um, I was going to ask you who you were going to the dance with," Tyler said.

"I'm going with Bobby Drake," Val replied," Why? Were you going to ask me?" The tone of her voice was meant to be of sarcasm, but inside she hoping that he would say yes. 

"Oh no," he replied. He was trying to hide the hint of hope in his voice. "My friend was going to ask you out."

"Too late," Val replied sadly. There was a silence. "Who are you going with Hank? You've been pretty silent."

"Jasmine," Hank replied. Jasmine and Hank was an item since sophomore year. Everyone knew something was going to happen with them two. Jamie began to sing Let's Get It On.

"Shut up you guys," he said embarrassed.

@-----

TWO MONTHS LATER

Ninety miles outside Chicago 

Can't stop driving I don't know why

My question....Need an answer

Two years later you're still on my mine

"Flight 101 to Los Angeles, California, boarding in 10 minutes," said the intercom overhead. Tyler looked at Val's angelic, sleeping form. He didn't want to wake her up because if he did she'd be gone forever.

"Val, wake up," Tyler said softly, "your plane will be boarding soon." Val and Tyler were both waiting for their planes for college. Val was going to California and Tyler was going to New York.

Whatever happened to Amelia Airhart? 

Who hold the stars up in the sky?

Is true love just once in a lifetime?

Did the captain of Titanic cry?

Val awoke. " I can't believe I'm never going to see you again," Val said sadly. 

"I know," Tyler said the same way. They still hadn't told each other the way they felt. 

"Well I better go now," Val said, " I love you, take care, and good bye Tyler."

" I love you, take care, and good bye, to you too Val."

Someday we'll know

If love can move mountains

Someday we'll know

Why the sky is blue 

Someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you...

They hugged, lingering in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to escape that moment.  Val just melted in Tyler's grasp. Tyler wanted to never leave Val. Val gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek that made both of their bodies ache for each other. _I'm never going to wash my face again, _thought Tyler.

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

Watched the stars crash in the sea

If I can ask God just one question

Why aren't you here with me tonight?

Val turned and left hoping that Tyler wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Tyler stared at her retreating figure. He was crying too. 

Someday we'll know 

Why Sampson loved Delilah

One day I'll go

Dancing on the moon

Someday you'll know

That I was the one for you....

A/N: tear* The song's Someday We'll Know sung by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Freeman. I tweaked it so that the lyrics fit for the story. Please R/R. That's read and review rite? 


	5. Life MovedOn, You Just Caught Up With It

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. 

A/N: Okidity Dokity! I left you people who are nice enough to read my fic where Val and Tyler say good-bye forever and go to college to start their new lives. 

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Val walked into her favorite patient's hospital room. Kenny Logan was 12 year old and had a heart transplant last week. Kenny was the sweetest guy in the world. But once in a while he would get sly or cunning. 

"So how's my favorite patient doing?" Val asked.

"Bored as hell," he answered grumpily.

"Watch your language, Mr. Logan," she said.

"Sorry Dr. Lanier."

"Ugh, Kenny, you know I hate being called that." It made Val feel so old. She was only 26 years old.

"So what's on the agenda today, Dr. _Val_?"

"Well, I'm finally getting rid of you," she said. Kenny was in shock.

"What!?!"  

"No worry, I'll be back when I have time. Plus, I have to stop by for the occasional check-up." Kenny was relieved. Dr. Val was the only doctor who was "cool" enough to talk to. " I'm going to hand you to some other doctor. I haven't checked his file yet, but he's going to stop by today." Kenny watched Val write stuff on his charts.

"So," Val sat down on a nearby chair, "How is your girlfriend doing?"

Kenny laughed. "Dr. Val, I don't think your supposed to ask me questions like that." 

"Oh come on, I'll tell you my love life if you tell me yours."

Kenny gave in. "Her name is Alison."

@----^-----

Twenty-six-year old Tyler Connell walked through the halls of his new office. He had been transferred from New York to work on a specialized patient. He was a pediatrician. It was his first day on the job at the UCLA hospital, and he was lost.

"Excuse me, Gladys, where can I find room 704?" he asked a nearby nurse.

"Lost again Dr. Connell?" she asked. "That's the fifth time this morning." He laughed and she led him to the room. He paused at the doorway and saw his male patient talking to one of the female doctors. They were apparently having a comical conservation.

"Ok, so I lean in to kiss her," the teen boy said, "and…" Kenny's gaze shifted to Tyler at the door.

"What's wrong Kenny?" the woman in the chair asked confused. She looked at the direction Kenny was gazing at.

Tyler, embarrassed, said, " I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation. You looked like you were having such fun, I didn't want to ruin."

Val looked at the man. He seemed oddly familiar. His blue eyes. His sandy brown hair. He looked like a guy from her past. The guy she left behind at the Kingsport airport before she went off to college. _No, It couldn't be him_, she thought. 

"Hi, you must be Kenny's new pediatrician. I'm his cardiologist, Valerie Lanier."

Tyler stared at the girl he thought he had gotten over. He tried to forget her blonde hair, blue eyes, and that smile that made you feel all good inside. In college, Tyler had a hard time letting go of her, until he met Gwen, his future wife.

"Val?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls me." She was nervous. _How did he know that name,_ she thought. _He's only known me for a minute._

"It's me, Tyler, Tyler Connell."

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! Is it getting juicy???


	6. Currently Untitled

A/N: Once again, I left you with one of my infamous cliffhangers. 

_It really **is** him_, Val thought. _Why now? I've finally gotten my life settled, gotten over **him**. But it **is** great to see him again._

Val stared at Tyler. He looked even better than he did in high school.

"Tyler?" she said making sure it really was him. "Oh my gosh, it really is you!" She gave him a quick hug.

Both of them stood there, staring at each other, recollecting past memories. Breaking the silence, Kenny cleared his throat. They both snapped back to reality. Val was the first to say something.

"Oh… well… since you're here," she was trying to come up with an excuse to escape the situation, "I better go now." She grabbed her clipboard. "I'll tell you my story later Kenny," she said before leaving. 

She wasn't fast enough to hear Kenny shout, " Don't forget to tell me his role in your love life." Tyler looked at Kenny confusedly, wondering what his new patient would know about his old crushes' love life. He was about to say something when Val popped her head back through the door. She looked at Tyler then at Kenny.

"Hun, he was never part of it." Kenny laughed. Val eyed Tyler to see if there was a reaction to her comment. Tyler's expression was set as stone, but in the inside he was hurting. Val rushed forward on the hallway once again.

_I can't believe I let her run out of my life again_, Tyler thought. He was still staring at he door then he laughed to himself.

_Great! Another weirdo doctor. How come **I'm** the one in the hospital? _Kenny thought.

" So Doc," Kenny said, " since she won't tell me anything, you will. What's your side of the story?" Tyler was offended by what Kenny said but let it go.

"Sorry son, I'm your doctor, not a storyteller."

"C'mon Doc," Kenny was beginning to get on Tyler's nerves.

"Doctor Connell."

"Fine, Dr. Connell," Kenny replied ignoring the tone of anger in his voice.

"Mr. Logan, Dr. Lanier told you everything you need to know," Tyler said annoyed.

"Fine since you won't tell me I'll find out myself," Kenny said matter-of-factly. He got up from the bed and walked out of the door. Tyler sat in a chair next to the bed. He was so confused. It had been eight years since they had seen each other. He loved her so much in high school and he was beginning to feel the same way again.


	7. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

A/N: How are all of you guys doing?? Do you like my story?? Well, REVIEW!!! If I stop getting reviews I just might not post the next chapter!!! Thank you so much the-goddess, Valerie, and Montana Magic for the moral support in your reviews.

Val walked into her office. It seemed more like home to her. She moved into her office two months ago, after her boyfriend had kicked her out of the apartment they had shared. They'd had a messy break-up after their three-year relationship because he was cheating on her with her ex-best friend. She finally found an apartment that suited her, but still had boxes in the office that she was too lazy to take home. Inside one of the boxes were photo albums and yearbooks.

_I can't believe he's here_, she thought. She thought she would never see him again. She really didn't want to see him again. That's the reason why she went to college all the way in California. He never did or would do anything to hurt her, but he did cause her pain. The pain of never showing how much she cared for him. The pain of anxiousness and false hope. 

She opened up a box and took out a book. It was her senior high school yearbook. She flipped through it searching for her favorite photo. Val and her five friends Tyler, Hank, Jamie, and Caitie. _Whatever happened to them? _

Her stroll down memory lane lasted for a couple more hours, ending when she fell asleep. In her arms was the picture she and Tyler had taken together before they went off to college.

@---^----

Val woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She had slept at the office and it was 10:53 A.M. Luckily it was her day off. She stood up and checked her appearance to make sure she looked ok. She opened the door. Much to her surprise, Gladys, one of the nurses, was at the door. 

"Hey Gladys," Val yawned.

"Slept here again sugar? I thought you got your own place already."

"Oh yeah. Fell asleep on accident." She chuckled. Val left Gladys in the doorway and began to collect her things.

"Kenny's been wanting to talk to you," Gladys said watching Val. "He's been botherin' the nurses all night. The nerve of that child."

Val laughed. "Oh Gladys, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Tell me about, girl." Val had always thought of Gladys as her "mother", and Gladys, "daughter". She was 60 years old and had been a nurse for 35 years. She was a widow and had a son and a daughter around Val's age.

"Well, I had a dream," Val walked past Gladys and into the long hallway, " that Kenny's new pediatrician was one of the old guys I used to like in high school."

"How's that supposed to be weird?" Gladys asked. They walked through the hallway and into the nurses' station.

"Well I haven't seen him for eight years, and I just didn't expect to see him again." They stopped in front of the desk.

"That reminds me," Val said, "Did Kenny's new doctor come in yet?" 

Gladys was confused. "Dr. Val, I showed him to room 704 while you were in there."

"No you didn't," Val snapped back.

"Child, don't you use that tone of voice with me."

"Sorry Gladys," she apologized, sounding like a five-year old, "but yesterday was like a dream to me." She hoped it was a dream. She knew something had happened, but she really hoped seeing Tyler again was a dream.

"Well," Gladys said, "the new doctor was a very nice young gentleman, about your age." Val suddenly became interested. "Handsome too. Blue eyes and light brown hair." Val's heart skipped a beat. _It might be him, _she thought. _No, it couldn't be. There has to be more than one 26-year-old guy with blue eyes and brown hair in this business._

"Oh look, there he is," Gladys said.

@----^-------

Tyler walked down the halls, past the waiting room, towards the nurses' station. _I can't believe I just seen Val._ He saw Nurse Gladys waving to him. She was talking to someone but the woman wasn't facing him. She was medium height with blond hair. His first thought was Val. He walked up to the two ladies. He stood behind the woman.

"Hey Gladys," he said.

Val recognized that voice. The voice that calmed all her troubles when they were teens. The voice that caused most of them. There was only one person with that voice. She turned around.

A/N: Another one of my infamous cliffhangers.  


	8. A Mission Worthwhile

Disclaimer: What's the point of repeating myself over and over again? You should know what I do and do not own.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. That's the way I write.

_Damn_, Val thought. _It wasn't a dream. _

"Hello Dr. Lanier," Tyler said charmingly.

"So you guys have met," Gladys commented. Val turned around and was face to face with Tyler.

"Hello Dr. Connell," she said dourly. There was an awkward moment between them before Val spoke again. "Well, it's my day off and I must be going now. Good-bye Gladys. Nice to see you again, Dr. Connell." Val rushed off, making another quick exit. She went inside her car and drove to her apartment.

What's wrong with me? Why do I keep running away from him? There's nothing between us, why am I so awkward around him?

Val kept pondering over questions like this in her car. She was so confused on why she was acting the way he had. She parked the car and walked towards the apartment complex. She noticed there was a large moving van parked in the spot of the empty apartment a couple doors down from her.

Cool, a new neighbor.

@---^-------

Kenny lay on the hospital bed. He was bored, once again. _One more week,_ he kept telling himself. Kenny hated hospitals, they were so dull. He'd rather be out hanging with his friends, getting in to trouble. But nooooo, he was stuck in this hell hole.

Kenny had decided to devote his hospital time to trying to find out what was behind the drama between his two doctors. He had tried the day before and had walked out of an appointment with his new doctor. Unfortunately, he was caught roaming around and Nurse Gladys sent him back to his own room. 

Today, he was going to find out the truth. Like a detective, or a secret agent on a super secret mission. Suddenly, the James Bond tune entered his head. He got off the bed and walked out of his room. 

_This is going to be hard_. Nurse Gladys was walking behind him. She wasn't one of his best nurses. He sped to the water fountain and pretended to take a drink. She walked right past him. _YES! I made it. _With Gladys busy, Kenny had no trouble getting past the nurses office. 

He walked into Dr. Val's office.  He looked around. _The place isn't a total mess. _He walked around the room examining everything. Something on the desk caught his eye. He walked towards it and sat in a desk chair. 

The desk was kinda cluttered too. There were paper shuffled around and pens and pencils everywhere. But above all the mess was an open book and a picture frame. Kenny took the book in his hands and turned it to the cover. A high school yearbook. He turned back to the open page. It was easy to spot Val because she was the only girl in the photo. There were three other guys in the picture. Two of them he didn't recognize, but the last face was very familiar. 

"Dr. Connell," he said to himself, "They used to know each other." He looked at the title of the page. "Our Little Life Savers – High School EMTs" 

Kenny put the yearbook down. His attention fled to the picture frame. He grabbed it and smiled at the photo inside. It was Val and Dr. Connell when they were teenagers.

_I knew they used to like each other._ With his newfound evidence, Kenny left the room and walked back to his own. 


End file.
